A graphics processing unit (GPU), a video processor, or a camera processor generates image content, referred to as a surface/window/layer, and stores the image content in a layer buffer. A display processor retrieves the image content from the layer buffer, composes the image content into a frame, and outputs the composed frame for display. The generated image content includes a plurality of layers (e.g., distinct portions of the frame), and the display processor composes the layers together for display.